


To Go Boldly

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span>.</p><p>Inspiration manip made by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_stormatdusk"><a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/"><b>stormatdusk</b></a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Go Boldly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Inspiration manip made by [](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/profile)[**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/).

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v665/zylisha/?action=view&current=startrekwithsurprise-1.jpg)

  


"Hey, Wood," Ensign Bloom yells, "Come check this out!"

Ensign Wood steps through the thick forest, struggling as branches catch on his red security uniform. "Oh," he says, looking in wonder at the small clearing. From here, he can even see the sky, peaking through the dense canopy.

Bloom is currently cutting a sample from one of the many flowers growing at their feet. He tucks it and his tricorder into his shoulder bag and steps close, running a hand up Wood's arm.

"Oh, do not tell me these are sex pollen flowers," Wood pleads. " _Again_." It's all fun and games until you find yourself in an orgy with your ancient, bearded Captain.

"I don't know. I do have a sudden, uncontrollable desire to fuck you." He steps even closer, trapping Wood against a handy tree and pressing their bodies together. "I'll have to explore this phenomena. It's my duty as a scientist," he says, mock serious.

"Far be it from me to interfere with your duty," Wood teases, voice rising as Bloom shoves a leg in between his thighs. He grabs Bloom's hips and grinds against him. Bloom digs blunt fingers into his hair, tilts his head and kisses him.

A lizard screams high in the air, rustling the fronds of the upper tree layers as it moves, but neither man hears.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/205407.html).


End file.
